Many container lid locking mechanisms have been proposed. An example of a container lid locking system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,488. While the many prior art container lid locking mechanisms have their uses, several shortcomings have become evident with respect to efficiently and effectively locking lids on large containers. Specifically, in the field of locking container lids for trash receptacles, there are few simple locking mechanisms, and even fewer retrofit mechanisms which can be applied to a broad variety of types and sizes of containers.
With the advent of mechanized trash removal, there have been created a number of large sized trash bins. These bins usually comprise a block shaped container with a hinged lid attached to one side thereof. The container further includes attachments for accommodating various forked lifting mechanisms of the trash removal vehicle. The containers are lifted by the lifting mechanism of the trash removal vehicle and pivoted in some fashion so that the hinged top of the container opens and the trash contained therein is emptied into the vehicle. The container is then returned to a position on the ground, and the hinged lid closes on top of the container.
Many of these large trash receptacles are rented from the trash removal service. These receptacles are not provided free of charge, and consequently their frequent emptying and service are sometimes a considerable expense. This expense is increased when unauthorized users of the receptacle freely deposit trash therein. This unauthorized use necessitates a more frequent emptying of the container, and of course the unauthorized user does not contribute to the increased expense.
For the foregoing reasons, there has existed a need to create a locking mechanism for these containers which is simple and reliable, and which can be retrofitted to a broad variety of containers. Historically, these containers have been formed of an all metal construction, and typically a fairly heavy gauge metal. However, many of the newer containers are of partial plastic construction or are of all plastic construction. Hence, the ability for a user or provider of the receptacle to attach a simple welded locking structure is limited owing to the fact that not all of the parts of the container can accommodate a weld.
Another problem of retrofitting existing containers or providing a broad application type of locking mechanism for variously sized containers is the question of custom sizing application. The solution to accommodating a broad size of containers is to create a locking mechanism which can be changed in dimension while not altering the basic operation of the locking mechanism.
Many containers currently in use have a locking bar extending above a hinged lid, whereby the locking bar is locked in place by a padlock. Trash removal services are required to approach the container, exit the vehicle to unlock the padlock, return to the vehicle to empty the container, exit the vehicle to relock the padlock, then move on to the next container. These container do not permit the automatic locking and unlocking of the container, and require more time to empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,358 provides a locking mechanism for a container having a hinged or removable lid. The locking mechanism is deactivated by tipping the container, for instance, during the dumping procedure. To achieve this purpose, the locking mechanism is provided with a pivotable swing lever or ball trigger which moves between an interference position whereby opening of the container lid is prevented, and a non-interference position whereby opening of the container lid is permitted.
However, the locking mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,358 is fitted on to the front of the container, thus may interfere with the emptying procedure. Specifically, customer access to the container is substantially hampered by the cumbersome and poorly located locking mechanism and locking arm, which interfere with day-to-day customer use. Moreover, for containers having a locking bar originally fitted thereon, the owner must remove the locking bar then retrofit the container with the new locking mechanism and associated L-shaped locking bar. It is further noted that this locking mechanism is too heavy for many plastic containers.
The need therefore exists for a container locking mechanism which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies in the prior art.